The cruse girl
by Roselina Scarlet
Summary: "here were are" the lady said pointing at the old house. she smile when she picture her family and after their family to. the young girl, was with her father who was, fear the worst one night their was a storm, she was frighten as her mother call for her. she run down stairs with her father and her favourite toy. please note first timer her and see what happen? stay in tune!
1. Chapter 1 New life

"So Darley are you really for you now life" with her baby in her arms. "Lisa, what should you call her?" as he come in. "Hmm...what do you think...Ain?" with the little baby. He come closer to the girls, she was very little but have the most soft fur. She open her eyes for the first time "Welcome to the world, my little gem" holding close to her cheek. She has violet eyes as her fur was darkness purple, but most beautiful as a flower. As their think for a while thinking names like "How about Alex no..Hala no Yami.." as Ain "no how about Quella na Zoe no Fiona" as their keep going, there was a guilt breezes with a wild of roses come in and one landed on the baby nose. They smile with a giggles and she think to call her.

_**Roselina**_


	2. Chapter 2 Other life

_**Later in the year,**_

They was a family going to a city, in the car their was a baby girl who was sleeping peaceful. "Lisa it's going to be safe for your child?" said Ain "Ain stop worrying about her and yes she would just be fine" said Lisa. As their got to the city side it was dark looking like a dumb, with pore people on the side walks. Soon they got to the house "We are Here" said Lisa with a smile on her face. The father was worry about Roselina, as Lisa got her and walk in the house, with his eyes of fear for Rose. He unpack the car as Lisa was setting up for Roselina in her room as she was still sleeping. Roselina was up when her father come in and kiss her on the forehead then giving her a real rose.

_**Later in the even,**_

the family was settle in the old house as Lisa was setting up dinner as Ain was working on thing with the little baby sleeping with her rose that was next to her. Soon it was dinner as the eat with the baby in bed. They clean up and talk about having other child and what to call it, witch it would be smart about it. As they think about their was a call on the phone. Lisa went to the phone, she had a look on hear face signing it was a stranger on the phone as it said "Hello Lisa how's Roselina going?" She was scary off and didn't say a word to him. Ain was annoy with the guy so he hung up the phone, but they was a knock on the door. Lisa went to the door with a scream for outside soon he heard he run to her to see her hurt with a knife and gun by her neck. Ain look to the man and ask him what he wanting? With that he had a smiled at him and point to Rose room. He shock his head, then the moon come out form the dark clouds with light coming in. Ain look at him and smile at him with Ain he went dark purple and light was gone so you couldn't see. The only thing you could hear was howls and screams coming though the city.

**_Two years later,_**

"Rose, honey came down here fore dinner" Lisa call. As Rose was in hands of her father, with big smiles on they face as Lisa just smile at them. They had tea then clean up with Rose helping her mother with the dish as the father went to work on something. Soon Roselina went to bed as her mother read a story to her with the end she kiss her on the forehead then left. Lisa went to Ain and ask "When are we going to have a other child?" he reply "Maybe in a few mouths" hoping on her with a smirk on his face. She giggles then kiss him with him on the bed in their room as the night went on with love in the air. Next day Lisa was hoping she was their was other baby inside of her as Ain was downstairs wending for the answer. As Roselina was eating, with her father next to her with a cheeky smile, that she giggle at. Ain look at her with a smile then tickling her under till Lisa came down with a sad look on her face. He went to her and ask "What wrong?" she just said "I am..I mean we are having a other child, as Rose pin up and smile.

_**Six mouths other,**_

"Roselina it time to go" said Lisa as she puts on a top and bottoms on and Ain in the car for a while, for the girls to come out. The family was going to the hospital for her mother to give birth. They waited for a long time with Roselina sleeping on the chair, with her toy it was a teddy bear that was golden brown with a rose in one paw as it has a bow around the neck. She got it for her last birthday, as she never let go of it same with the rose. The lady come out and said "You can come in" with a smile. They went in and saw a brown cat (some as blaze if you know) their went Lisa and smile. It was a boy so they and call him Jasper, with his open his eyes seen to be jades. "Welcome to your family Jasper" with big smiles. As they started and move Jasper with Roselina in her room or more likely they room in new life for them as days go by like seconds.

_**So.. like the story please be nice for my second try**_

_**it long, but I can do better if you want it loner please tell me so**_

_**please review or follow**_


	3. Chapter 3 Death

_** The next year, **_

"Roselina, Honey can you cam down stairs?" as Lisa had Jasper in her arms as she was feeding him. They come down with Rose cleaning the table as the father did the dish's. Soon it dinner that they all sit around the table with Rose next to her mother and next her was her father. As they eat, their was a call on the phone as it was the some guy again, but this time was Jasper. She was scary but she hung up and sit back down "Sweetheart who was that?" Ain asked with Rose at her mother and Jasper to but funnier. She look at them and say "I will talk to you later was its privet" as Rose got up and clean her plate and wrap down the table. As Jasper was starting to go to sleep, in his chair as Lisa take him up Ain went to Rose and read a story to her. Soon she fall sleep, as well Jasper, they went down stairs. "Lisa who was that on the phone?" Ain ask again "The some guy who call three years go" with a sad look. He was piss off, and left with a knock on the door. He went to the door and see the some guy with a gun and a knife, but he also had two man with him with a rope and knifes to. As Lisa come next to Ain and looking at them with annoy. Soon she leave them alone but one of the man grabbed her arm and pull her down with a knife to her neck with a smirk. Ain was more piss off with the them as he come out they point their weapons out it him with a smirk with a giggle to him self and said "So you heard me" with the full moon out. It was a dark night with howls and screams of pain though the night with a dark finger in the full moon howling away with his family safe form danger, as Lisa was inside think to move again.

**_Three days later,_**

As nights go by with howling going around, so it was in the morning tea with Roselina help around the house as Lisa was feed Jasper and Ain working at few things. The family was going to stay for some more years when Roselina go to school, and Jasper at home help around that's was the plan, but Jasper was getting sick so had was on things. As was still trying to help, around the house and family but soon she need to go to kinder soon. That night it was a storm and it was loud. Jasper was with Rose in they room as Ain and Lisa was down stairs, as Roselina went to Jasper he was cold and he wasn't moving she call out to them. They run fast they could and asked was wrong "I don't know what wrong with Jasper?" Rose said sadly. Both of them walk over and seen they baby died, with tears running down. They hug Roselina and said "He just went to a better place" with that the father went out the room and take Jasper in his arms and take in outside in the cold air. Lisa put her in bed and tell story about a family who lost a member and they went on with they lives and thinking about the lost ones. She fall sleep, Lisa went down stairs and cried as soon the father come rushing side and told her they need to leave. She call for Roselina as he went to his room to get something. Roselina still wasn't up so her father rushed in and got her up running out of her room and down the stairs with Roselina in his arms. As Lisa was in the basement waiting and hoping they get here soon before it comes. In minutes, Ain was here with Roselina in time, with the storm reached us but father forget to close the door. So here to the door and close it but, it was to strong and lift him up in the sky, Rose was scary run over but stopped by Lisa. they was gush of wind so she told be careful of life, then she went over and close but it the wind got her up in the wind then she listing and fall sleep in the night sky.

_**So.. like the story please be nice for my third try**_

_**it long, but I can do better if you want it loner please tell me so**_

_**please review or follow**_


	4. Chapter 4 New school

_**years ago by,**_

In school their was a new girl with longish hair in the colour of violet. Walking though the hall looking around it was different but she will meet new friend right? As she wonder around their was a man following her in the shadows. She kept walking as she bopped into someone "Hey watch it" in annoy tune. She look up and saw a black hedgehog with dark red eyes looking at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to" with her quite voice as she walk off "Hey" coming side of her she turn and she pink hedgehog with jeans in fend blue and red top on. Running to her "Hey are you new here and don't worry about him" pointing at the black hedgehog who bashing a kid. She was worry about it, then they was other voice she turn around and see a purple cat witch that made her feed sad but to herself. "Hey what up? making new friends?" asking the pink hedgehog "Yea but she didn't really say anything" as Rose walks away. The purple cat, come and tapped her shoulder with a smile and ask "What is your name? And my name is Blaze and she is Amy" pointing to the pink hedgehog. She was about to tell her name when the bell went off, so she said "I talk to you later ok?" then running off to her class room. They both smile and giggle that they are winning, an game with her friends that they went to they class room.

_In the classroom_

_She_ was two sits away from the window and the last row from the teacher. She was next to the black hedgehog and blue, that made her confuse then a white one in fort of her. The teacher put down his name on the broad and he said "Their is a new student today" as here said that I try to hide my head in the book. Then he went on "She is trenched form other school to here" "Oh boy" in quite, and he said "Please make her feed welcome" pointing at Rose. She stand up and small wave before sitting back down. Then was other hedgehog but in green that had a evil smirk on his face with that, she turn to the teacher "By the way your homework needs to be in today" the teacher said. They all was annoy but got they homework give to the teacher as Roselina say in her sit, they was a note on the breach near me, so I open it and says:** how are you? and what your name? miss hot stuff.**She turn around and wonder you sent that so she reply with: **Good but who are you? and don't call me that!** then left it on the side some token it she was spired how it went so quietly. Then was other note and said: **That's good, but I would make your day.** she was worry and put down: **just who are you? and name! Please?**and did the some thing again. Soon the note said: **I'm just green, follow you with every step, I will be their.** She was bit fended so she just put it down and left.

_In the hallways_

She was walking and went to get some to eat, with shadow be hide I freak out and run and find a sit. Then some sat down on the sits around her, she look up and seen Amy and Blaze with smiles. "So what is your name?" Blaze asked "Yea who said seen later so what is it?" Amy add on "Yea, my name I-" she was cut off by some one and he said "So who the new girl?" point at Rose and Amy says "We were talking here and we just asked her!" in annoys. Then more hedgehogs a Black and white, and sat down next to Rose. Then ask for her name with Amy getting more annoy, with them as she just eat her food. She look up and a small sigh, and reply "So my name I-" then again cut off, as the speaker went of ask for "Miss Scarlet come to the office Miss Scarlet come to the office please" They was ask them self's who is Scarlet is? as Rose stood up and walked to the office "Hey where are you going?" Amy asked running to her. As their others just eating "Well going to the office oh and can you show me where is it?" Rose reply as Amy was spired that it was for her. As she ask "Is that's your name?" "No, it my last name" Rose reply with a small smile. "Then what your name is then?" Amy was wondering. They got to the office, she said "Maybe later on but not right now" as she started to walk in as Amy said "Okay but please tell me later!" with anxious.

_In the Office_

The office was quite but to quite for her taste, waiting for a call to be made to go and see someone. As time go by, someone come in and their was a sound that could hear on the chair that their was a sleeping hedgehog She just smile. She waked her wake up with a small smile on Rose face and the lady said "Time to go in and to see him" As she walk in the office, their was her teacher as she sit down and she was little naves at the benign. As their talked for few minutes, as Rose starting to got up, from the chair. He told Rose "If their was anything I can do, just tell me" with a smirk as I reply "Thank Dr Egg man, and see you in class" with giggles on the away out. As Egg man just look at her in a funny away, but had a smile on. He then got up and left as the bell went off, with his stuff in his hands. As it was close to the end of the school, as Rose was first out of her classroom and went home and eat dinner before going to bed and thinking what just happen? so end of the day for Roselina

_**So what did you think?**_

_**please tell me!**_

_**as I want to know?**_

_**please review or follow!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Weird day

The next day, was really weird with everyone looking and laughing at me like I was a weirdo. As I got to my locker I saw him the black hedgehog why here? and really next to my locker?! as I open he watch me open it "Do you mine?" she ask he reply "Hmh, its that your locker, well you must get use it me around, I'm next to you" with a smirk. I just look down then back to my locker with some books, he watch me as I look at him weirdly. "So you are in Egg man class" with a cur an eyebrow up "And you do lot of homework" with a smirk as Rose says "What no I don't have work well not yet anyways" looking back down. "I mean you do my homework" put sheets on my books "Hey, I'm not your slave" with sheets in her hand. "May not but why be my" with his hand around back slowing down her back "Hey I'm not your ether!" then storm off. As Rose went to class she bopped into someone "Sorry about that" slowing looking up "Its fine, by the away my name is Sliver what is your name?" he said. She got her stuff then say "Well nice to meet you and my name is-" the bell went off as she run to class and saying "Sorry got to run to class, talk to you later" He stay there and think what just happen and smiling, that he got her stanching as others try before him.

In the classroom she was next the black and blue and in front white meaning the hedgehogs with the green was far in the front row as the class benign. She was writing as a note come cross, she pick it up and read: **So what are you doing? sweet thing.** she write down: **Why are you writing notes to me?**and left it. Few minutes later a note read: **No resend sweet thing.**as she write down: **I wondering? why are you talking to me? and name!**ones again left it, few seconds later: **I just green and do you what to meet up? sweet thing**as that she put down: **No away!**his note: **Com'n sweetheart.** she write: **As if!**then the bell went, so I didn't listing to the teacher all that time, that was for me my family going to kill me they heard about this, here again if they come back to life.

Soon it was end of lunch, so I went to my locker and saw him there, his mates around. Then I walk to my locker and put away and gab books out doing that he was watching me again and mates to "Why are you watching me for?" I said he reply "Couse I can" and he was landing on the locker. "Hey Scarlet" one of the girls said as the boys just look at her weirdly, she pop up and says "So, now can I know your name?" Amy wondering. I say "Yea I was going to tell you but the bell went before" with sad look as she said "Well tell me!" with anxious in her tune. "So what is it?" asked Blaze who came to chat. I sigh "Well name is-" cut off by the bell and on "oh great" with her quite voice. She runs off as they others talk about thing, that I don't get why or how it happen so I just ignore it. Went to class as I went to the same sit as normal with the boys around me that got annoying.

As I was getting my work done the note come in again saying: **So what going on? I'm not busy, do you want to meet up? sweet thing.**as I wrote: **No, I even don't know you or name!**as set it down and went to work with few seconds their was other note: **I will be green and in the shadows but name is lover boy for you.** As just was annoy and put down: **Look I not going with you and why are doing this to me?**As I went on work and had a note again: **Couse I can and I want you my sweetheart.**I write: **No away.**Soon the bell went as I done some work and listen. As I went out I kept going on about boy who always write notes to me. Then I got to my locker and stuff away when someone hold me around my wristed. I said "Let go" as he says "No" I look at him with annoy look to him as I say "Let go of me!" trying to get him off. He laughed and put his other hand on my chest and made be uneasy for me, as his slowing going down to breast. I flick up and push him off as I run off to home or some away else.

I went to my home, it was green with roses around the old facet and vine with pricks on them. As I set on the old step and old wood door and chairs out on the pouch that was old to with old floor wood pricking up. I went in side and to by bedroom and got chance into my uniform for my work that starts around five so I just clean up my room and the bedroom and afterword's I clean up my stuff and left. As I got to work at _Dinner café_I clean dish and did some cooking with the chef next to me helping me out. I saw on my break as I sat down and did some homework. As the bell ring at the door was some boys form school and I look down and back to work hoping their didn't seen me, as their sat down at the table. They was a lady taking orders she read their meals and give it to the chef then tell me to get drinks to them as she walks off. I was annoy but it was for work, so I made the drinks and went to them and said "Whine, Beer and cola" places on the table front of them. I went of did the some for their meal, then I was back to homework next to the counter with the chestier near her. The black hedgehog call up and said "I'm paying how much-""That be forty dollars" I say as he hand it and asked "How do you like a ride?" I say "I don't take rides" looking at her homework "Oh so then like go to out?" with a smirks with his mates still siting at the table. I don't go out with guys" I said walking to the kitchen, with my homework and stuff as he left with his mates. Soon I left work, around seven thirty, when it was still light outside.

I went to my room and had dinner, as I chance in my pj's with blue and yellow lines with and red spots, as I turn off the lights and put my lava lamp on and finish my homework and study two as I was going on what happen on I sat their thinking and been like hours but really it's been few seconds. I pull out my notebook and look up animals pictures and babies two as I sat and saw the time, **9.00pm **I should be in bed so I wrote down my dairy and went to sleep with the red lava lamp still on and my homework out with my dairy.

**So that's what happen, so dairy this was weird and really wrong, so I hope I find more things Love Roselina**

**So like the story**

**was it good?**

**!Please tell me!**

**I was going to ask you guys something **

**what do you think is worst to clean up?**

**Guinn pigs**** or ****cats?**

**please say what you think!**

**I should stop talk and more sleeping!**

**so good bye you guys!**

** Review or follow with pleaze**


	6. Chapter 6 Same thing

Few days went by, as Rose went around got early to get dress and eat sacks and went off to work. It around 4am so she was tied and hard to stay awake, few hours went by like minute as Rose went to her locker in work and got chance for school. She look at the time and she was really late, so she run down the street when she got their the bell ring and went to class. It been the some thing happens every time, notes form a green guy and bullied by black hedgehog and girls asking for my name. I always forget every time so Amy knows my last name and am sweet to but don't know my name and others to. Today was different I saw a green hedgehog wink at me and a note was saying: **So seen you around? sweet thang.** I look at him he smirk at me! I said: **Lest I know who you look like but no.**I put it down but their was other on put different: _So what going on?_ I just thinking what was going on that two different notes so I put one and I wrote: _well nothing really and you?_ I thought it was bad to ask that but I put it down and his note come back: **Con'm I ask you and don't say no or I hurt. **I just write: **Well first I need to know more about you and I don't date. ** as the their note: _some here did Blaze told you who i am? _ I put down no. Then done that's I though about, as the notes kept going on.

After class the girls always coming up and asking the some thing, but with the white hedgehog on the side of Blaze. Amy say "Hey by the away this is Sliver the one who sent a note to you" pointing at the white hedgehog. "Oh then hi nice to met you again" with a smile, as Blaze ones again ask for my name. I just shock my head and sigh as well saying "well my name is-" with that the bell goes and she went of with glee and little sad to. As the day went on, she started to enjoy school but some time don't really, as she works on her work, the note come back on her table. As she reads it: **so what you think to met up? and talk by honey.**as she just say no again to him, as a other note say: _So hang go out some time?_ I think it was staring out with boys around me. So I put down: _Arr.. maybe not _as the notes go on again with me saying thing to ask them to stop but I just stop writing and went to work.

The school end, with Rose run out first with her bag then to her locker and put stuff way but next to me was the black one, with his big grid and sexily to me. Then I though to ask him something "Soo... what did you want and name?" as I had a eyebrow rose up he reply "We you and name well... I like to know yours" with a grid "Well I ask you so tell me" shutting my locker. He just smirk and said "Well name Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog and name" looking at me with his grid. I sigh and about to say it but then Rose look at the clock and freak out and starting running off. As I run he run with me as I went to work, I didn't know what to do, so I just put it side of me and kept running and he was side of me, for a while when I got they he wasn't their.

After work I got pay and went home with tried in my looks of drays. So I got chance in my pj's and went on the notebook and look up pics again and did some work to with my study's done, with all for end of the week and next one to. Soon Rose got her dairy out and write what happen with her lava lamp on. She look at the time and yawn with big stanching and went to sleep thinking what going to happen and think about how she going to do with the boys is gets to close.

**So like the story or get to the point**

**as I say bye thank to reading it **

**and review or follow so bye you guys**

**and please make a comment about the worst to clean up**

**okay? so bye**


	7. Chapter 7 Day out

**Sorry I you guys, but I had thing on and so the is a good one. **

**(I hop)**

Rose woke up and looked around as she got out of her bed with a small yawn. She was golden when it was the weekend with a day off from work, so means she went out with her bloody-red boo tube top with blackness jeans. As her hair was down with bit up, soon she was at a shopping market with all stands start to pack up. Rose went to a shop and buy a milkshake in lime, as she sat down she saw a pink hedgehog that was in uniform with a pinkish purple ribbon in her hair. So I call at to her and she was sitting next to me, with a smile as I say "Nice to see you again" with a cheery voice she reply "Ya, as I work on Saturdays" with her eyes looking other away. So I say "Don't worry, I'm the same, but I had a day off" Amy smiles and says "Well I have a short shift. so did you want to hang out?" with a cheery smiles. I just say "yes" so she went off, as I finished my milkshake with a sour tang in it but it was good favour.

Later that day, we went out to many shops with toys and books with kids around " So...Rose do you want to try on dress and stuff over their?" point to at **'Dine fine' **shop. As I shook my head with a smile so we went off, to the shop as we look around as I saw a pink bottoms then tops then-"Hey Rose do ya want to try these?" holding a dress in her hands. So I look around and find stoles with none in side and went in side and put on a yellowish organs top with darkish blue shirt with black boots and out side to show her. "No you don't look good in that" with her fingers near her face I reply "Yar...you look oh ok" as Amy wear a hot pink top with blackness shirt with pink heart on it as she wear boots. Then we kept trying different thing on then the last ones, Amy wear hot pinkish purple with dark pink pants as well love heart on the end in colour purple. I wear a purple, one sleeve top with bluish purple that was dark as well black boots silver stirps on the boots. Soon Amy have to leave so we buy them and went out, as we says are good byes then Amy left for work.

With Rose she left the shopping markets, and went for a walk down the street as the moonlight was coming in though the trees. So she was walking though the forest, it was a short cut to her place. In the night sky was only the full moon with the only light she got, so she just watch the moon for few minutes until look back down with a small tear come on her rosy check. Then she pull out a bloody red hoddie that was so long so in reach the ground, soon she fell to the ground and she feel pain coming though her like rain coming for a storm. Soon all you see was a hoddie with a long tail that she howled in the night sky with all frog coming in, then one more howl with her head up then back down, with in a blink of an eye Rose was gone no sign of her around.

**So what did you think?**

** I'm sorry that isn't long**

** about I couldn't put any thing more and it has to be secret **

**if you know it**

**it's fine with me**

** gooood bye you guys **


	8. Chapter 8 New Teacher

As a day ago bye, after a full moon. Rose walked in the classroom, with a smile. She sit down and got her notes out of her beg, as Shadow came next to her. He says "Hey" I reply the same away. I was next to Silver on my right and Shadow on the left and Amy fount and no one be hide me. The teacher came in but, not Eggman but a girl. She write on the board "Hello everyone, I m here to teach you as your teacher goes...on a vacation, and my name is Lin but call me Miss Lin" and she sat down Rose says "Sure...that's not suspicious "beaning quite about it. Then again a note and says **What so suspicious?** I write down **The teacher** and put it down. Soon we were writing notes to each other about the teacher. The bell rang and we went out the classroom, Rose was sitting by herself. Lin were next to Rose with a smile but in a weird way. "Hey Miss Lin" Rose said in a shy tone, Lin says "Hello Miss Rose" I just look at her in a weird way. "How do you know my name?" said Rose getting weird out. Lin says "Well its nice to know people name and meeting them" with that weird look again. As Rose says "Well ya but I didn't tell or even have anything name on my desk" moving my hands around my desk. She just smile and left the room, as leaving me alone. So I pack my bag and went out to my locker with thing going though my mind.

After lunch I went to my classroom early. I walk in and saw Lin sitting at the desk with sheets in her hand. I stand their puzzled "So Rose how are you?" said Lin getting up from her chair. "Well fine and you?" with shy in a tone, Lin says "Well just fine" with a high speck in her voice. I look at her and asks "So where did Eggman went to?" she says "Well his at Italy but don't really know?" "But you just said Italy, so is he in Italy?" Rose said getting little suspicious. "Well of course he is" with a corky gird and Rose says "Well okay...then" sitting at her table. As same time the bell rang and Lin sit down. Rose was thinking about what she say about Eggman as he really in vacation? As Rose got her notes out, their was a note says **So what happen to Eggman?** I put down **Well I don't know but Lin is suspicious** put the note down. The note says **Is that so...** and I put **Yes I just need more informer** and again put it down. As the school finish, Rose was packing up and as well others to. Shadow come next to me and ask "So...is Lin really suspicious?" with a smirk. "So you heard me and note me" said Rose with her books him her hands. He just smirk and look around shadow asking "So your name?" in as whisper. Rose smile and said "Well Roselina Scarlet, Hey nothing stop me" with cheery smile. Shadow just shock his head and say "Well.. it is nice to finely know your name" with a smirk. Soon The bell rang and they left the class, as Rose still there with her bag all set. So Rose was the last out because she don't want to get hurt to get out the classroom. So she left to walk to her locker and left the school ground.

In work, she was getting orders and cleaning up the tables. She was working until a lady tap her shoulder and tell her to see the boss. So Rose give the note pad to the lady and walk the door of the office. She nock on the door, and a noise to say come in but didn't sound like it. So she went in and sit down, the chair turn around and the boss looking at her. He said "Can you do anther shift" I say "Yes, but how long?" he say "Just anther hour" I shack head and went out. I was going working late and it was dark when I was on my break. So I start on the homework and work for 20 minutes then ate. Then a tap on a shoulder and I turn around and saw Amy. She just smile at me and so did I and went to the counter. As Amy went up and pay and said "So how are ya?" I say "Good and have nice day" as handing her change. She left as my shift just finish so I got change and pack my stuff and head home.

In the street, it was dark and cold with winds. As I walk down the path I saw a black cat that just sitting on the window. Then a black finger was inside the house and it was hard to see who it was or look like. So I kept walking on the path in the dark night with out light of the moon. Soon the clouds come in and blocking the only light that I had. As it starting to rain but biting as I was far form my house few blocks away. So I started to running as it rain more and darker. Soon I didn't know where I was. As I was darn in the cold air in thin light come cross as it shown me the street name. I was here just need to past two house YES I said in my mind. I got out the rain and in my home before the thunder started. I was back home in my pj and on my bed with my netbook as my larva lamp was on. As it was worm in side and freezing outside. "Lucky I got back in the dark and rainy weather" as Rose put that in her dairy and finish up. Looked outside, with a big lighting stocked come though Rose window. As thunder come in to, as Rose pull up the sheets and went to sleep.

_**So like the story?**_

_**and I have to say thanks to:**_

**The Dark Shadow Fox**

_**He got me in to finish up but I m still going but little bit more chapters**_

_**so thank to reading it and I keep going**_

_**follow or review**_

_**bye **_


	9. Chapter 9 Stange

Few days went by, it was early in the morning. As it was cold and foggy outside. As the fog was around the red long hoddie. You could only see the red hoddie and the trees around the red hoddie. As the ground was so white, with no life. As the red hood went in side the cemetery though the gates with a loud creek. Red went down the path where were graves side of red and the other side. Red kept walking down until their was an old startle and a grave that says "R.I.P Ain" and other side said "R.I.P Lisa" Red keen down. As the long red hoddie blows though the cold winds. Red place down roses on the grave and other one to. Then red bent the head down and started to pray. Their was a tap on the shoulder and a voice say "Hello...Rose? how are you?" she quickly turn her head and saw Miss Lin. Rose was in shock with puzzle look in her eyes. Rose asked "I m good and how did you found me?" in puzzle way. Lin says "Well that's good, I just come down" with a smile as a weird way. Few minutes past, as Rose got up and started to leave. In her mind _How did she found me or even how she seen me this?_ looking down at her hoddie. As Rose left, she just turn around a saw Lin gone. Rose was getting weird out, so she run out and though the cold and it was snowing down on her. As the hoddie you could only see now in the foggy air.

At school, the bell ring and students going to their classroom. Lin come in the classroom with sheets and books in her hands with a smile (like weirdly) as everyone sat down Lin put them on her desk and write down. As some people was writing notes or poking other people or just sitting their with their books. Rose was writing notes about her work. As their was a note and says **How's you did?** and I wrote **nothing, shadow**as I look at him with a grid. He smirk and write **S****o..you find suspicious about Lin? Rose** I giggle and wrote** Well... not so much ** with a eh look. As Lin says "Students.. we will have a camp in two months" and said "Also will go outside the school for working in our varmint" and also "You will work with a partner" I turn to Shadow. He wink at me and I smile, in my mind _That was easy, now what topic? _ I went next to him and ask that question. "So what should we do?" Shadow asked "Well...maybe how does plant grows?" Rose said "Maybe not" Shadow said. "Then why plants need water?" Rose asking "Sure..." Shadow said as looking away form Rose. She smile and says "Good then we can start working on it when I can" saying it as she was leaving to see the girls. As she say hi to them the bell rang and everyone left the classroom leaving the girls alone. Amy ask again for my name and Blaze next to Rose. Rose said "Hey its Roselina Scarlet" with a smile and suspire to. As Rose walk out the room Amy tagged Rose shoulder and say "So do you want to meet up tonight?" as Blaze smile and leaning on the lockers. I said "Sure when?" "Three thirdly" and Amy walk off after saying it.

After sack, Rose went back to class but forget her note pad. So She run down the halls to her locker and find Shadow their. "Hey Rose" and I say "hi" back to him. He was leaning on his locker and lean over towed Rose, as she got her note pad out and put it in her bag. She went to the class but running and Shadow to but he was to fast. I couldn't see him until I got there and beaning puff. He smirk and went in the classroom with me be hide like a shadow. So Lin was sitting down as I got my stuff out and wrote note on my note pad and school notes for work. As I work out what kind of work it was, for next year and after that too. I was planning what I'm going to be. As it was the bell rang I write off the last bit and their other notes before I leave. In lunch, Rose sat down as Shadow come and sit next to me. He smirk and come little closer and more until I can feel his fur. So I more cross and sat down and looking at him with annoy look. He "So I see you don't like other people getting close to you" with a smirk. I say "Well...it little...I don't.. date" being shy. As he just look at me like he what me or thing. So I look down and start eating some time beaning quite. He look and shook with a smirk and the some look before. At the same time the bell ring and people left. I was getting up and leaving but then he said "Do you what to meet up" I turn my head and say "Well its for work-" shadow cut Rose and said "Of course its work" I just nod and leave with out saying anything.

In the classroom, Rose was writing down her work as a note come up. The note says **when are you free?**I wrote **well not night but next day. why?**and then his note **good I see you the next day after school**soon their was no more notes after that. As the bell rang they left as Rose and Shadow in the classroom. Rose was packing her bag and Shadow was next to her. As she went off to see the girls Shadow follow her to outside. As Amy call out to her and Blaze waving to come over as Shadow went other way. With Rose went them and got off the school grounds.

That night girls was doing their making and doing each other hair with music playing in the background. As the night went by, they play games and they were up to truth or dare. Blaze went first, "So, Rose truth or dare?" "Truth" "Okay do you like.. Shadow?" Amy and Blaze both giggle and Rose went speckles. "I.. he's okay" Rose say as getting shy "Con'm tell us" Amy said getting closer. "Well.. I kinder.." Rose finally said it. "Amy truth or dare" "Truth" Rose says "Well.. do you love.. Sonic?" Amy nod and smile. "So Blaze truth or dare?" Amy asked. "We truth" "Okay do you like Sliver?" Amy saying and hitting her arm. "I guess I do" Blaze say in shyness. Few hours later and Rose needing to leave with the last one out the door and saying their good byes. Rose left and waving with big smiles, as she walks on to home. Thought to go though the forest this time and she did. In few minutes went by, as she in the dark night with some light. Rose always like going though the forest at night. Its like in anther world or take time to relax. As she keep going, their was rumble bushes on her right and look over to see what it is. I sigh, its just a mouse. Just eating piece of meat, as I walk on until other rumble form the bushes. Before Rose could turn around, it push her down on her back and the people on top of her. When she open her eyes it was Shadow and he was smirking at me. So I try to push him off but it didn't work then before I could think different away. I could taste his sweet lips on mind and I got him to stop. He smirk and I look at him annoy and push him off, as did he said "so.. first kiss?" with an eyebrow rose up. I say "Well.. I need to going" as I start walking. Left him alone when I couldn't see him I smile and went home with things going in my mind. As I wrote them down in my dairy not no my computer or work I just went to sleep with my pj and laza lamp on.

_**Im sorry for a long chapter**_

**but its close to finish**

**but I do anther series**

**and thank to:**

**_The Dark Shadow Fox_**

**Bye!**

**oh Follow or review **


	10. Chapter 10 Studies

**Have you guys see ****S****onic Boom? ****It looks great cant wait to see it. ****Back to the story**

* * *

Last night was good but bad to. I cant say a word about it then its all start over again. Is school starts, Rose come though the door. As Shadow come up to me. With a gird then lips on my neck. As I push him of everyone was looking at us. I quickly sat down and grab by stuff out. As Shadow sat down with look that he gave me last time. As I worked and on by the time he noted, the bell ring. As I started to packing my sheets and books. He grab by book form the ground that I drop in class. I watched him, as he said "So see you after school" then left. Leaving me alone in the classroom. I didn't know what to say about it, so I left the room and thinking about it. As Amy was next to me in the hallways with a smile half grid.

Amy says "So you..and Him" as Shadow walk past us. "No!" I yell and everyone turn they head at me. Then I said "no.. I m not with him" "Then why did he do that and winked" Amy said with getting closer to me to get the inform. As I just walk off from Amy, Blaze was they hitting my arm to know what was going on. As I went though my locker. I say "Their nothing going between us" getting annoy as I shut my locker. Blaze say "You know Shadow doesn't doing to anyone" as she turn her head to Shadow. As he was coming over, I said "I know, but I just-" "Hey Rosy" as Shadow cut Rose off. "Don't call me that" Rose said getting piss off and walk off to have sack.

As it was second of schooling, Rose was having her lunch by herself. But then Shadow sat next to her with his food, as said "Hey" I just look at him. I was annoy so I didn't say a word. "You know, well have a studies date" with a gird as I say "Date?!"as I was looking at him. "Well we are doing, to study" Shadow says "Well you could say like that" Rose said looking down at her lunch. "Well then see you after school" Shadow said as he got up and left. She was getting conure and the bell ring so Rose left and put the food in the bin. As she went to the classroom, Shadow wink and nodding his head as I went inside the classroom.

After school, as the bell ring. Rose was sitting and packing her bag as Shadow was next to her. Shadow say "So where do we study?" I look up and say "Maybe out your house?" he smirk and nod. As Rose was finish, Shadow was next to her when their got of school. Their were walking thought, the city as the cars goes by them, as their kept walking until..._ **S****lush**_some water got on Rose pants. Shadow look down to see dirty patch of water on her. He take her to his house as he was next to the patch. So no one can see it as they walk by other people, Rose was looking at shadow weirdly.

As soon their got to Shadow house, Rose was amaze. Shadow took her to his room and let her use his jeans. As Rose come at of the bedroom "You could of give other one, that wasn't to small" looking annoy. It was blue with dark patches as skinning jeans look to it. Shadow says "Looking good, as its only pair, for girls" with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got out my notepad and write things down. He ask me "What are you writing?" I look up and say "I'm write down are projects" putting my note pad down. He says "So we are doing-" Rose him off "Why plants need water" Rose said with a smile. He smirked, as their were start to work on their project. As Rose was doing the water to the plant that they got. As Shadow was sacking.

Soon their were finish up, as Rose was about to leave. As Shadow has the project and Rose has the notes. Rose told Shadow "I give back your jeans tomorrow, at school" as she started to walk. Then she was at the get, before she got one step out. Someone was covering her mouth with a rage, she slowly went down and went black out.

**So like that chapter?**

**it was okay**

** find out what happen to Rose**

** in the last chapter**

**their is other series to it okay? **

**review or follow**

** see ya**


	11. chapter 11 Suspicion

**for this chapter, it has Pov and sorry if long. I will have other series if you like this story**

* * *

**Rose Pov**

It was dark, as I had something cover my eyes. It was weird that I was... I even don't know what happen? I was about to leave the gate when a something cover my mouth. Then a voice with that similar tone that I know of (but I don't). It was walking towards me with clanking sounds. "I wonder what it like... under the full moon?" it's says. "I don't know what you mean?" I say as a cough. It come close to my ear, it sighs though my ear. Then I felt other something in my mouth agian. I was losing my mind in deep sleep. All I heard was evil laughing with cacking tone.

**Shadow Pov**

I was looking at my window in the dark. Rose was gone but her notes was on the ground. It was like she forget her notes. I went outside in the cold night. I look around, as nothing really happen. I pick the notes and say in mind "Well.. I give her notes back at school" "Dang she look so sexy in them jeans" thinking about her and went back inside the house.

**Normal Pov**

At school, Shadow was at his locker with some of his mates. "How was the studies?" the blue hedgehog asking. "Not that bad" with a grind. Then the was a girl, next the Shadow. He look at her and saw Rose mess up. Shadow was about to ask when the bell went. So they went to the classroom. Miss Lin was signing off other students. Rose and Shadow forget their were going out of school. Rose was packing her bag to go out. As others did the same. Shadow was next to Rose as their were walking though the forest. Miss Lin stop us, where was nice river in front of us. Soon we were planting our plants in sowed. As I was daydreaming about last night as a tap was on my shoulder. I turn around, Shadow was their and said "You forgot your notes" giving me the note pad. I was going say "I didn't forget" but I just say "That's, here is your jeans" giving back the jeans. That I borrow and washed for him. We were at the river, as sack was over and other students were doing stuff. As Rose and Shadow was be hide the trees as no one saw them.

**Shadow Pov **

I was kissing her cherry lips. Man.. she taste so sweet, as Rose was smiling away like their wasn't any tomorrow. I my hand was on her back, slowly going down. Dang.. she not letting me go any more down. Well we are a couple now, with smirk. But why not? getting little puzzle. Now I was nuzzle into her warm neck of hers. I was liking her every minute no! every second of it.

**Normal Pov**

Their were for while, but not noticing that someone be watching them. It was time to go back to school and every one was out the door in seconds. Leaving the love birds alone. As Miss Lin was about to leave, she says "Well I must love full moon" as she left the room. Rose was stunned as Shadow was looking at her in a puzzle away. "Well see you tonight" Shadow said leaving them room. "Wait I'm busy tonight" Rose said as she was running though the hallways. Shadow was at his locker as I went up to him "Sorry Shadow, I'm busy tonight" she said little sad about it. Their kept talking as a finger was in the shadows who was doing a evil laughing. As the school ends, Rose went to work in her uniform.

At work, Rose was taking orders and give them what their order. Then her shift was over, so she eat and went for her other shift. She was working later, as the sky got darker less people come in. Rose was now sitting down at the table doing some homework. Some wind come in and Rose turn round got up ready to work again. As Rose went up to the lady, she smile and sat down to order "I will have some wine" she told her as she placing down it. "Nothing to eat?" asking the lady. "No thank you" with a smile. So I give so wine, then she pray and leave with out saying a word. "Your shift is over" said the boss as he close up for tonight. I nod grabbing my stuff and leaving the place.

**Rose Pov**

I was walking on the footpath. As I turn my head to the forest, I saw something. In the shadows that dark finger was standing their, so I cross the road in the forest. It was gone. "I wonder it could be doing" asking my self. I look up at the full moon in the foggy night I pull out my red long hoddie. Put it around then over my head with moon light hitting it. "I Love outside in the dark as in the forest but full moons doesn't so go well" getting little worry. In seconds I was getting fury in the dark colour. As soon the fog come in, I went off, hiding in a dark cave. It was cold and wet that it was pitch of light in the dark cave. As the moon shines in the cave that went on me, I was alone.

**Shadow Pov**

It's nice to walk around, but Rose wasn't around as she was busy, so I went with my mates. That was okay, as I went off in the forest. I like nice dark walks in the forest in his thoughts. Man... that's a fall moon, saying it out loud. I hope Rose okay, all though it well be nice to see her. I wonder if she in the forest? asking himself. I starting to run around like he done before to Rose. It been an hour running around the forest, then he saw a finger in the shadows. I run towards the finger but miss. I was on the ground hearing a evil laugh that crackly tone. I turn my head, but I couldn't tell who was it. It put a hand over my mouth and I was losing my mind.

**Normal Pov **

The next day, Rose come in and saw Miss Lin weirdly smile. Shadow then come in with cuts around him, I pass a note to him saying _Are you okay? _I was worry about him. He say _Well now it__ suspicion_I wrote down _I know she was_he says _The camp will get bottom of this _I write down_ you said bottom! anyways ya in camp_The Bell ring the students went outside. As Shadow and Rose made a plan, but need more than two Rose thought.

* * *

_**The end... **_**for now**

**So the like the story? ****you can read the next series of**

The curse girl, it is... "The Black camp"

_By Roselina Scarlet _

**_thanks to:_ ****The Dark Shadow Fox ****and other one been follow me to ****GamerGirl54321 **

_**By you guys see you next time **_


End file.
